Skewers used to cook food in open fires and/or barbecues typically have a handle so that the user is able to pick up the skewer and to rotate the skewer and food on the barbecue for even cooking. Certain design of barbecue or cooking skewers also have pusher members fitted to the shaft of the skewer before the food is put on and slidable off the shaft to aid in removing the food from the skewer in a controllable manner. A problem with such designs is that either the handle gets hot such that the user burns themselves when attempting to pick up the skewer and/or the pusher member becomes hot so that when the user attempts to push product from the skewer, they burn their hand. Whilst some products attempt to address these issues via choosing different materials and/or use of removable handles, these have their own drawbacks, the present invention seeks to provide a skewer of improved design.